lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Prince from the Ice
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | A Visit From Afar |- | Pages | 6 |} A Visit from Afar is a Lion King comic. Plot A Visit from Afar begins by introducing Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands. The young cub is lying beside a river, complaining that he's bored, since nobody wants to play with him. But at that moment, he hears a cry for help and sees a strange animal drowning in the river. He asks the creature what it is, but it snappishly asks him to help instead of be rude. Simba apologizes and grabs a tree branch to help the animal to shore. Once on land, the creature introduces itself as Eiso, the penguin. Simba tells Eiso his name and introduces himself as the son of the Lion King. But no sooner has he done this when Eiso starts to complain about the heat and the bugs. He comments on how many strange colors there are and Simba points out that Eiso was strange himself. The penguin is offended and the two almost get into a fight. Simba asks Eiso why he didn't just leave if he didn't like the land, but Eiso points out that he couldn't even if he tried. Simba teasingly remarks that maybe he didn't want to leave, since there was no better land than his. Eiso points to the gray mountains in the distance and tells Simba that where he lived, the mountains were white and sometimes even see-through. Simba is hesitant to believe him, but Eiso insists the truth. Simba finally agrees to believe, but still thinks his own land is more beautiful. Eiso is unconvinced, but Simba is hoping to change that. He takes Eiso throughout the Pride Lands, showing him antelope, giraffes, zebras, and gorillas. But throughout the tour, Eiso is unimpressed. He tells Simba about the whales in his land that are over thirty meters long. Simba then decides to show Eiso something he's never seen before. He takes him to see the sunset, and Eiso admits that it isn't bad. But he then compares it to the southern lights in his own land, where colors dance across the sky. Simba pouts, not understanding what Eiso was doing in the Pride Lands. Eiso explains that he had ended up here by accident, after being carried by an iceberg, falling into a river, and drifting downstream. A bird who had been listening to the entire conversation is amazed at what Eiso has to say about his land. He takes Eiso in his talons and offers him a ride home, hoping that he himself can see it, too. Eiso is glad to escape and Simba is glad for him to leave. But even as Eiso leaves, Simba is curious about what the eagle will think of his land. Upon reaching the South Pole, Eiso is happy to be home. He remarks on how beautiful it is and expresses that he can't believe anyone would ever think differently. The eagle, meanwhile, sits on the sidelines, shivering. Pages Category:Comics Category:Media